What Actually Happened When Kouga Met Kagome
by Kags Jane
Summary: When Kouga met Kagome, everyone thought it was love at first sight but everyone is wrong. This is what really happened. KagXKouga I HAVE UPDATED! AFTER MORE THEN A YEAR! please dont expect too much in me TT.TT
1. What Actually Happened

It's only my second fanfiction so please be nice! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters! whispers: But I really do! I'm Rumiko Takahashi's second cousin's daughter's cousin twice removed cousin! Just kidding!

* * *

Chapter 1: What Really Happened

Sneak preview of the future summarized (ma little evil sister helped me. Her pen name is SpiritHunter). N e ways: Kouga eats so many potato chips from doing this favor that he suffers a disease that even demons don't normally get sick from. He starts imagining Kagome as a………….POTATO CHIP! That's all I'm going to say for now…..

In episode 34, while everyone was introduced to Totosai, Kagome snuck off and ran into a certain wolf demon named Kouga and fell.

"Well well, what do we have here? A human girl? The wolves are going to enjoy eating her."

Kagome looked up to see a man with a long black ponytail and brown fur covering his shoulders and the lower part of his body until his knees.

"Huh?" Kagome said nervously.

Kouga seemed to notice her trembling.

"She seems shaky sir, do you think she's caught some sort of human disease?"

Kagome saw a man that had white hair and a black stripe of hair in the middle of his white hair.

_Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww. _Kagome thought.

"If she does, we can't feed her to the wolves or else they might get killed." The man with the ponytail said.

"W-who are you?" Kagome said bravely.

"Who am I?" The man laughed hysterically then stopped. "I'm the wolf prince, Kouga."

Suddenly, the thought of Kikyo came back in Kagome's head. She remembered Kikyo taking her shards from her, how Inuyasha still loved Kikyo after everything she had done to Kagome. _AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH, _Kagome screamed in her head. She stood up.

"C-can you do me a favor?" Kagome asked.

"Me? Do a human a favor?" Kouga said.

Kouga laughed like crazy but eventually stopped.

Kagome reached into her bag and grabbed out a bowl of ramen and potato chips.

"Here, I'll supply you with these if you just do this favor for me!" Kagome said.

"Huh?" Kouga asked.

"Careful Kouga, it might be poison!" the man with the strange hair and a blad man with a white pointed stripe of hair in the middle of his head said in unison.

"Who are they?" Kagome asked.

"These two are my comrades, Ginta and Hakkaku." Kouga said.

"It's not poison! It's good food! Try it!" Kagome said.

Kouga opened the bag of chips and slowly put a chip in his mouth and crunched on it.

All the wolves and wolf demons watched.

Finally, Kouga announced. "This is delicious! Can I have more?"

"Only if you do me the favor I asked." Kagome said.

"Fine!" Kouga said.

Kagome whispered her plan about meeting her and falling in love with her to make Inuyasha jealous.

"Got it?" Kagome asked.

"So…..I meet you and fall in love with you to make this "Inuyasha" guy jealous. Is that right?" Kouga asked reviewing the information he was told.

"Exactly!" Kagome said jumping with joy.

_This'll teach Inuyasha a lesson!_ Kagome thought with a big smile across her face.

"You're very strange for a human! No human would've dares asking me for a favor!" Kouga said to Kagome.

"Thank you! So! See you tomorrow!" Kagome said running back to where Totosai was with Inuyasha and the rest.

* * *

I editted it. sry. Very short, I know. I'm not really good at writing fanfictions so that's it! I'll be updating really soon! Please review and flames are okay! Thank you! 


	2. Back to Totosai

Yay! 2nd chappy! plz review and no flames!

Dislaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters.

* * *

Chapter 2: Back With Totosai

Hiya everyone! This is a Kagome and Kouga fanfiction and yes, Kouga did sell himself out for potato chips and ramen but you have to admit, it is yummy! 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Inuyasha bla bla blah. I'm done so start reading!

_Ha ha! This is going to be so much fun! I just hope Kouga plays his part well,_ Kagome thought as she ran back to where Totosai and Inuyasha were.

"Kagome! Where were you! You know you can't just disappear like-"Inuyasha was cut off.

"Like how you always do when you go to your beloved Kikyo!" Kagome screamed.

"Feh! Who cares?" Inuyasha turned his head away from Kagome.

"Nobody cares except for _Kikyo_" Kagome said. She said "Kikyo" with an icy tone.

"What's wrong with you and Kikyo all of a sudden? Every sentence you've been saying is about Kikyo!" Inuyasha said.

"Fine! You want me to talk about Kikyo? Okay! Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo Kikyo! After all, she's the only one you actually care about!" Kagome screamed.

_Humph! Just wait until Kouga comes! That'll teach Inuyasha! _Kagome thought.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara all sighed at the same time.

"That Inuyasha will never learn!" Shippo murmured.

"Excuse me!" Inuyasha turned to Shippo and said.

_This is the perfect time! _Miroku thought as he reached to grope Sango's butt.

"I don't think so!" Sango said as she bonked Miroku's head with her fist.

Totosai just scratched his head.

* * *

_Now's the time!_ Kouga thought as he spun into a cyclone and run down from the den. 

When he caught the scent of Kagome and a certain dog he thought, _That dog must be Inuyasha!_

_Ha! This will be easy. Taking care of a dog is going to be easy!_

_Did Kouga have to bring so many wolves along?_ Kagome thought as she and her group was surrounded by wolves.

"What is this?" Miroku said.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Inuyasha shouted as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga and killed a dozen of wolves.

"Who is this with such a strong smell of human?" Kouga asked, "And why did you kill so many of my wolves?"

"Why do you care?" "Inuyasha shouted.

"You're Inuyasha, I'm guessing.

"Inuyasha, he has 4 jewel shards!" Kagome told Inuyasha.

"So, you can see jewel shards can you? I'm going to make you my woman!" Kouga says.

Sweat drop falls on Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"Wadya mean you're going to make her your woman?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I mean, Inuyasha, that she's going to be my mate!"

"How the hell do you know my name!" Inuyasha shouted.

Too late, Kouga already carried Kagome away in the cyclone.

"Damn! We have to go after her!" Inuyasha shouted to the group.

He turned around to see no one there. They were already running ahead.

"Inuyasha, if you're going to go, then move already!" Sango said as they ran off on Kirara.

* * *

Hiya! 2nd chappy done but it's even shorter. Oh well. 


	3. Birds of Paradise

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone except maybe a potato chip or 2 but that's all!

* * *

Chapter 3: Birds of Paradise

"Kouga!" Where in the world are you taking me?" Kagome yelled as she jumped out of Kouga's arms when they reached the den.

Shippo jumped out of Kagome's hair.

"Well……I kind of shared some of the Potato chips with our neighbor, the Birds of Paradise and-" Kouga was cut off.

"You shared potato chips with what birds?"

Kouga pointed to the round bird with two blue things on top that were flying towards the den with a great big smile on its face.

"-And I kind of ran out and they are expecting more food."

"So…why are you sharing?"

"Because they promised not to devour our wolves if I shared the potato chips!"

"Okay…so what you're asking for are more potato chips?"

"Uh…. yah" Kouga said as he scratched his cheek.

"Fine, I owe you anyways." Kagome said as she pulled a bag of potato chips out of her yellow backpack.

"Thank you so much Kagome!"

Just then, the Bird of Paradise landed outside of Kouga's den causing a big _WOOSH_.

"Must have Potato chip! Must have Potato chip!" They chanted.

The birds' eyes went blurry and suddenly, they imagined Kouga's leg as a potato chip.

"Your leg! It looks so delicious!" They said.

Kouga pulled out his spear and went to kick the bird. The birds chewed on his leg and it started bleeding. Kouga screamed because of the pain. Just then, Inuyasha arrived. He pulled out his Tetsusaiga and sliced the bird in half.

Kouga fell to the ground and Kagome ran to his side.

"Kouga! Kouga! Are you okay?" Kagome yelled.

"Now's my chance to kill that flea bag!" Inuyasha said as he raised his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome got up with her arms spread wide open blocking Inuyasha from hurting Kouga.

"Kagome! Get out of the way so I can kill that flea bag!" Inuyasha shouted.

"No!" Kagome turned and saw Ginta and Hakkaku standing there.

"Hakkaku! Ginta! What are you doing? Take Kouga to safety!"

"Err! Right Sister!" Hakkaku and Ginta said as they pulled Kouga away with the rest of the wolves surrounding them.

"Kagome! What are you doing! Why did you let that mutt go! And how do you know those two!"

"Why do you care! It's none of your business so stay out of it! And if you hadn't noticed, that bird you just killed had a Shikon shard in it!"

"We know, we've already tooken it out." Sango said.

"Inuyasha, your really should pay more attention." Shippo said.

"I don't need all of you lecturing me like that!" Inuyasha said. "And why were those birds after that mutt anyways?"

"Um….food?" Kagome answered.

"Kouga doesn't look too tasty." Miroku said.

"Shut up!" Sango whispered to Miroku.

Inuyasha turned to go back.

"Hey! Inuyasha! Where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"Back to Kaede's hut. And you guys are supposed to know that!"

"No we aren't!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha just turned and ran back.

"Kagome, Shippo, Miroku and Sango got on Kirara and chased after Inuyasha.

Kaede's Hut

"Ye must be tired from running all the way back, Inuyasha" Kaede said to Inuyasha.

"Feh! I'm not a human like you." Inuyasha said.

"Why did ye not come back with Lady Kagome?"

"Because I didn't feel like it and stop asking me stupid questions!"

"Whatever ye say." Kaede said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she walked into Kaede's hut.

"What do you want Kagome? I'm surprised you even followed me back."

"It wasn't a very far distance." Sango said.

"Whatever. Why don't you go back to your own time Kagome and stop following us around?" Inuyasha said.

That made Kagome mad.

"Sango, can I borrow Kirara for a while?"

"Sure but where are you going Kagome?"

"Feh! She misses her boyfriend, Kouga, already."

"I'M GOING HOME IDIOT! YOU'RE SUCH A JEEEEEEEEERK!" Kagome yelled as she stomped out of the hut.

"Ye must have made her very mad to make her leave like that." Kaede said.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha said as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

Fun time! Yay! I sound retarded right now. Anyways, please R&R! 


	4. Sneaking In

Thanks a lot for reviewing so many times sakurablossomskxk

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here so don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sneaking In

"You're such a jerk!" Inuyasha said trying to sound like Kagome.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"What now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ye imitations are pathetic." She said.

"What do you think I am! I'm a half-demon, not a comedian!" Inuyasha screamed!

Kaede walked away and Inuyasha screamed "Where the hell do you think you are going!"

"Away from ye." She answered.

"Hey! You! Don't leave!" Inuyasha yelled but was stopped when he fell off the fence.

"Inuyasha sure seems tense after Kagome left." Sango said to Miroku.

"Maybe because he knows we can't do anything without her." Miroku said.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha yelled.

At Kagome's house

"Humph! Stupid Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she tried to study for her math test.

"Maybe I should …" Kagome said as she thought in her mind.

Back in the feudal era

"Monk, do you think we should really be hiding in these bushes here?" Sango asked Miroku as they spied on the well.

"Yes, knowing Kagome, she will be back anytime." Miroku said.

Just then, they heard someone coming up from the well.

"Who is it? It's too dark for me to see!" Sango said to Miroku.

"It's Kagome! But she looks distracted, perhaps we shouldn't talk to her right now. She's headed somewhere." Miroku said.

"Now she's lifting up a bag of chips and waving it in the air. Hey! I think I see a small cyclone headed for her." Shippo said out of nowhere.

"Shippo?" Miroku and Sango whispered at the same time as they looked at him.

"What? I followed you guys." Shippo whispered.

"Shush! I see someone coming out of that cyclone, it's, it's" Sango whispered.

"Kouga!" Miroku whispered.

"What's he doing here?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome was probably planning something with him." Shippo whispered.

"Should we tell Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Definitely not, who knows what Inuyasha will do if we told him. Kagome would probably never come back if that happened." Miroku whispered.

"Good point." Sango whispered. "If we can see which direction Kouga is taking her, we might be able to follow." Sango whispered as she got on Kirara.

Miroku and Shippo got on after.

Kouga's den

"Kagome, why did you want to talk to me?" Kouga asked.

"Well, I decided after all the insult that I take from that jerk who calls himself Inuyasha, That if it's okay with you, I could live here?" Kagome asked.

"No problem! As long as you continue to supply my clan with that stuff you call chips and ramen." Kouga said.

_What am I? Your housemaid?_ Kagome thought in her mind.

"That's okay with me." Kagome said instead.

Outside the den

"Why did we follow Kagome again?" Shippo asked.

"We aren't following her! We are merely…" Miroku whispered but couldn't finish.

"Following her." Shippo said.

"Aren't we supposed to be investigating what Kagome is doing here with Kouga?" Sango asked.

"Maybe she did plan something with Kouga after all." Miroku whispered.

"Maybe, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions." Sango whispered.

"Huh? Where'd Shippo go?" Miroku asked as he looked around.

"Shippo!" Sango whispered as she saw a wolf in front of them with a fox tail.

"What? This is the best imitation I can do if we are to sneak into the den!" Shippo shouted while whispering.

"Well, go in but come back out as soon as possible! We can't let Kagome know that we have been following her." Sango whispered.

"We aren't following her!" Miroku whispered.

"Meow!" Kirara said to tell Miroku to shut up.

In the den

"This is my only chance! It's my turn to save the day!" Shippo said to himself when he felt something touch his tail.

He slowly turned around to see wolves staring at him.

"I'm going to be ok, I'm going to be ok." Shippo said to himself until he felt one wolf behind him chew his tail.

"Yeow!" Shippo yelled.

"Who's there? An intruder?" Kouga shouted.

* * *

This might be an even shorter fanfict but I promise to make the next one longer as long as you guys promise to review! 


	5. Persuading Inuyasha

Disclaimer: No, I don't own. (Do you find these disclaimers annoying? Oh well, for safety reasons I guess)

* * *

Chapter 5: Persuading Inuyasha

"Yikes!" Shippo said as quietly as possible.

_Stay calm, act cool, be a wolf, don't poof back_ Shippo listed in his mind.

Kagome knew Shippo was there and what Kouga would do to him if he knew so she tried distracting him.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled as she ran into his arms.

"Eh?" Kouga said as he blushed.

"T-There's a spider on my back I think." She yelled. "Can you please get it off?"

Kouga flicked his fingers to get rid of the tiny spider on her back,

"There." Kouga said.

"Yawn! I'm getting sleepy" she said as they both sat down.

"Kagome, get some rest, tomorrow, we'll look for some shards eh?" He said as nice as possible.

"Ok" She said as she leaned on his shoulder.

She giggled a little then said, "Kouga, your shoulder is so furry, it's nice." And then she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Shippo escaped.

Next day 

"WHERE THE HELL IS KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Take and easy Inuyasha." Miroku said trying to calm him down.

"Shippo! You better transform into Kagome quickly, I don't know when she will be back,"Sango whispered to Shippo.

"Ok." Shippo replied quietly as he crept behind a tree and poofed.

"Inuyasha! You jerk!" Shippo said in his most Kagome voice possible.

"Sniff sniff." Inuyasha smelled then he punched Shippo on his head.

"Waaaaaaaa!" Shippo cried.

"I'll repeat this one more time! Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Maybe she didn't want to come back." Miroku said calmly.

"Yes. After you told her to stop following you yesterday. Any person would be mad about that." Sango said.

"Yah Inuyasha! Watch what you say next time." Shippo said.

"I don't need to take that from you!" Inuyasha said punching Shippo into the ground.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kag-" Shippo said.

"She's not here because of Inuyasha, remember?" Sango said.

"Oh just shut up!" Inuyasha said as he turned around and crossed his arms.

"Well….?" Sango, Shippo and Miroku said in unison.

"Well what?" Inuyasha asked feeling that they were staring right at him.

"Don't act dumb Inuyasha. You know very well what we are talking about." Miroku said.

"Yes Inuyasha. I thought you would've gone to find Kagome long ago instead of standing here for so long." Sango said.

"Yah Inu-" Shippo got cut off.

"What did you not here about me telling you to shut up?" Inuyasha said to Shippo.

"Hmph! No wonder Kagome left." Shippo said and Miroku, Sango and Kirara nodded.

"Wadya mean 'no wonder'?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"Ye wouldn't understand." Kaede said out of nowhere.

"Thank you for answering that question for us Kaede." Miroku said.

"Yes, saved us an explanation for a certain idiot." Sango said eyeing Inuyasha.

"What are you looking at Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing…" Sango said knowing Shippo and Miroku had come up with the same plan as she did.

* * *

Very very short! Sorry! Anyways, plz review! 


	6. The Plan and Kagome's Little Venture

OH MY GOD IM UPDATING! IT IS SOO AMAZING! I'm sorry I didn't update since….May 14th last year….OH MY GOD THAT'S LIKE…MORE THEN A YEAR AGO! AHHHHHH! –pleads on ground for forgiveness- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry but I had a good reason! There was this "plan" at the end of my chapter and I well…forgot it….BUT NOW I HAVE DONE BETTER! I hope…please don't be expecting so much from me seeing as I have not updated in so long…

Chapter 6: The Plan and Kagome's Little Venture

"Now?" Sango asked.

"No," Miroku said.

"Now?" Sango asked again.

"No," Miroku said.

"Now?" Sango asked AGAIN.

"No," Miroku said.

"WHEN!" Sango yelled. –Flames shooting from Sango's ears-

"Now," Miroku said.

And through this dark night, no one had suspected a thing.

Next Day

Inuyasha often didn't sleep in and stayed awake most of the night, but today for some odd reason, he had actually gotten some sleep, not to mention sleeping in quite late.

Inuyasha got up and stretched. His stomach growled really really loudly.

"Damn, I'm hungry," Inuyasha said as he scowled around for food.

Half an hour later, he arrived back with a dead pig as he set a fire to cook the pig.

Inuyasha looked around. His senses were really slow today.

Inuyasha munched on the food he had made, "Not so bad," he commented on his cooking.

Once again Inuyasha looked around. Something was odd around here, he couldn't tell though.

After Inuyasha had finished his food, he went to begin his search for any demons. He knew Kagome was no longer with him, so his wonderful idea was to hunt down any demon he sensed and if any seemed abnormally strong, he would think that it contained a shard of the jewel.

Of course this plan wasn't really sensible but it's the most he could do.

So off he went, searching for demons.

Still, something was odd to him. And STILL he couldn't put his finger on it. Was he that much of an idiot? Yes, yes he was.

Only minutes into Inuyasha's wonderful ideas, he had taken down at least 50 little demons that had gotten in his way. He continued until he had taken down hundreds of demons that got in his way. He spent the whole day at it. Finally at the end of the day, he returned back to his own private hut. No shards, all day, taking down hundreds- no- thousands of monsters, and no shards.

Once again his poor stomach was growling. Once again he went out to get his own food.

For the next week, he continued the same routine. Over and over again. Still at the end of the week, no shard.

Inuyasha looked around after his week's work.

"What am I missing here…?" He asked himself.

He looked around, the landscape was the same, the scent was the same. But, no, something was different. He searched around. Everything was the same. He sat down to think. What was going on? He KNEW something was different….something was missing…but what…..? Finally, FINALLY, it hit him.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE SANGO, MIROKU AND SHIPPO!" He screamed.

Everyone in the village came out and stared at him, everything in the forest came out and stared at him, everyone in the next couple villages came out and stared into the direction of this racket, everyone from everywhere around him had heard him.

Inuyasha of course, was very, VERY slow. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were missing, no doubt. But anyone with an IQ above 2 would've noticed right away, the morning they woke up, that they were missing. Unfortunately, Inuyasha's IQ was 1. So naturally, he wouldn't have noticed.

What. An. Idiot.

So, exactly… where did Sango, Miroku, and Shippo run off to? Right at this very moment. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo:

"Ah…This is the life…" Shippo said as he swam around in the beautiful and relazing hot springs.

"I'll say, this was a wonderful idea." Sango said as she closed her eyes and took in the warmth of the hot spring.

"Oh yes…" Miroku said, in the next hot spring, with the rocks dividing them.

"Lovely…" Sango said.

"Ah…." They all said as they melted into the hot springs.

"Away from Inuyasha…" Shippo said, in heaven.

"Away from Inuyasha. It's wonderful." Sango said.

"Of course," Miroku said.

"Meow…" Kirara said, also agreeing.

And back with Inuyasha:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Inuyasha yelled, and yelled, and yelled, and yelled.

Inuyasha tried picking up their scent, but all he could smell was some odd scent of flowers and something else. He tried to search for tracks, but all he found was a hard flat patch in the soil. He tried to find any pieces of cloth from their clothes stuck on the branches or anywhere they could've been caught on. No-thing.

Inuyasha was freaking out. He was going delirious. This just proves how sad he is.

And Kagome?

"Kouga, this is an amazing dinner!" Kagome said, tasting the food that was served to the wolf clan.

"Isn't it?" Kouga said, in agreement.

"This all tastes sooo good!" Kagome said, trying every dish.

"Ah yes, but nothing compares to the wonderful taste of your ramen and chips." Kouga said.

"Maybe, but this is definitely really good." Kagome said.

"Of course, only the best is served to you." Kouga said.

He lifted up his glass into the air.

"HERE'S TO US, FINDING THE SHIKON JEWEL!" Kouga cheered.

All the wolf demons put their glasses into the air and cheered, as did the wolves, just not the lifting the glass part.

"With the help of Kagome of course," Kouga added.

The cheering continued as Kagome felt herself blush through all the attention she was getting.

'_Inuysaha never gave me this much attention,_' Kagone thought.

Kagome, however, felt a new kind of happiness that she had never felt before.

It was being with Kouga.

Kouga noticed Kagome staring off into space smiling.

"Hey," he said, when the party was over.

"Oh, hey," Kagome said, a little startled. (a/n: wow, I haven't used the world 'startled' in like forever)

"Enjoyed our little party?" Kouga asked.

"Yeah, of course!" Kagome replied.

"That's good to hear," he said, as he smiled.

Kagome just smiled back. Inuyasha had never asked for her opinions before.

"Well, I'll be getting ready for bed now." Kagome said as she got out some clothes that some females from the wolf clan had delivered to her.

"You're wearing those?" Kouga asked.

"Well, I haven't got any OTHER clothes so I guess so!" Kagome said.

"Oh, I see. Well do enjoy your clothes, they look comfortable enough." Kouga said.

"Really? Have you ever tried them on?" Kagome asked, getting an idea.

"Um…Kagome I'm no crossdresser." Kouga said.

"Oh yeah?" Kagome laughed as she immediately jumped for Kouga and tried to pull the clothing threw Kouga's head to put it on.

"Hey!" Kouga yelled as he tried to get Kagome off.

Kagome kept laughing. Kouga couldn't move since Kagome was SITTING on him and she had gotten the clothes at least half on now.

Kouga finally managed to throw Kagome right off and Kagome was dropped back onto her bed. Too late, however, the beautiful BRA was already on Kouga and buckled.

"What? What is this?" Kouga asked as he looked down onto the bra that was on him.

"It's called a bra. It's supposed to hold up your breasts." Kagome burst out laughing.

"Kagome!" He said as he TRIED to take it off but somehow got tangled in it. Now it was stuck on his head but his arms were still stuck in the straps.

"AHH HELP GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Kouga yelled.

Kagome couldn't stop laughing. Seeing Kouga's face, and in a bra, stuck! It was hilarious.

"Kagome stop laughing and get this thing off!" He demanded.

Ginta and Hakkaku just HAPPENED to be walking down that hall and just HAPPENED to walk past Kagome's room and just HAPPENED to see Kouga…stuck….in a brassiere.

Immediately, their faces went red as they tried to hold in their laughter.

Tough luck. They burst out laughing, and joined Kagome in her reign of laughter.

"STOP LAUGHING AND GET THIS THING OFF!" He struggled more.

Kouga started blushing from the embarrassment.

"Ok, ok, I pity you now." Kagome said. Wasn't so convincing. She was still laughing like crazy.

She unbuckled the bra and took it off of Kouga.

"Thank you! Bras, they're devilish things, very very dangerous. A huge safety hazard."

Kouga said, blushing

Kouga coughed uncomfortably and quickly said, "Ginta, Hakkaku, off to your rooms, NOW!"

"Y-Yessir!" They said, trying to keep straight faces as they ran off to their rooms.

"Well, THAT made a huge fool of me." He said to Kagome.

"Haha…sorry about that, LORD Kouga," Kagome said.

"And as your punishment…" He said.

"Punishment?" Kagome asked, nervously.

"Of course," He said as he jumped onto the bed right next to Kagome and immediately started tickling the heck out of her.

Kagome was soo sensitive to being tickled. Immediately she started laughing like crazy. Even tears started forming in her eyes from being tickled.

"MERCY!" She yelled.

"Oh no," he said, "No mercy for you." He continued tickling her until she fell off the bed.

"Well, that wasn't expected!" He said, seeing Kagome on the floor, breathing from all the laughter.

She threw a pillow at him and started tickling him back.

"HEY!" He yelled but couldn't help but go crazy laughing either.

"That's what you get!" She said as she buried him in a mountain of pillows then sat on them.

Poor Kouga, defeated by a girl.

They kept playing and attacking each other until it got very late.

Kagome yawned.

"Better get to sleep now Kagome," He said.

"Yeah." She yawned again.

"Good night," He said as he planted a kiss on her cheek.

Kagome blushed badly but she smiled.

"Night," she said.

He turned off the lights in the room (a/n: Yes it is an amazingly built cave….or whatever it is.)

"Sweet dreams," he said.

"Yeah," she said, and fell asleep.

Kouga had developed feelings towards Kagome. She wasn't just a tool to be used for his and his clan's own welfare. She was an actual human being. Someone he knew he cared for. Someone he knew he loved. She was someone that he had experienced the most fun with, ever.

Little did Kagome know, but inside, she was starting to feel something for Kouga as well. No one had predicted this in each other.

I almost forgot about Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Well back to them now.

They were laughing like crazy at their wonderful schemes and plans that they had used.

"Genius, Miroku. Only you would go through Kagome' backpack and stole her bottle of perfume before so Inuyasha wouldn't be able to catch any scent of us." Sango complimented.

"But who was the genius who found that bottle of medicine that makes you drowsy in Kagome's First Aid Kit to put Inuyasha to sleep? It was you, Sango." Miroku said.

"This is making me sick…" Shippo said, pretending to vomit.

"Meow…" Kirara agreed.

"And Shippo, shippo, you're the genius who thought of pouring water over our tracks to make the soil lvled and hard so no prints would remain!" Sango said.

"Yeah, but, Kirara's the real genius for running us through the forest so our clothes wouldn't be caught anywhere on branches." Shippo said.

"We're all geniuses." Miroku said, he liked the sound of that. 'Miroku, the genius' instead of 'Miroku, the pervert.'

And BACK to poor poor Inuyasha.

Inuyasha never slept, that whole night, he spent it staying awake and trying to pick up any clues. No luck. Well something tells us all that Inuyasha sooo deserved that.

So, everyone's happy now. Except Inuyasha of course, but who cares about him? Nah, I'm just kidding, but something like that.

I UPDATED PEOPLE! AREN'T YOU SO PROUD OF ME? AND IT'S LONGER! WAY LONGER! I'm sorry if people are kinda saddened that it's not really what they expected but…I'm sorry….PLEASE DO NOT BE DEPRESSED AT HOW SAD I AM! Please R&R….Flames I really don't want…I'm sorry….BOO HOO HOOOOO


End file.
